


Of Love, Gossip, And Dance

by TheMadFicster



Series: IWLYF Universe [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute side story, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts between the original pairing of Raj x Elias from my fic 'I Won't Let You Fall' . Raj and Elias have begun dating a little while ago and are totally in love but they just noticed that their two friends, who live in very different worlds are starting to interact. Of course these adorable gossips would be texting each other behind Magnus' and Alec's backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a chat with [Thessili/Kareena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thessili/pseuds/Thessili) in the comments section of IWLYF and on tumblr chat. We just thought it was cute that these two could be a conduit of information between the two groups. I decided to show it in texts to make it light and fun. 
> 
> Not betaed, all mistakes are my own.

Text Message 

Wednesday 12:35 PM

  


_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- Babe you are not going to believe what just happened at lunch._

_  
_

_\- Raj baby, I am in the middle of my English Lit class can this wait?_

_  
_

_\- you are going to want to hear this right away, I promise._

_  
_

_-It's that good???_

_  
_

_-YES!!!_

_  
_

_\- spill_

_  
_

_\- Magnus just came to our lunch table. He knew everyone by name. He knew we were dating, and now he is huddled up with Alec at another table talking privately._

_  
_

_\- WAIT...MY MAGNUS AND YOUR ALEC???_

_  
_

_-YES!!!_

_  
_

_\- NO FUCKING WAY_

_  
_

_\- Babe, I swear. It was the weirdest thing._

_  
_

_\- did Magnus say why he came over?_

_  
_

_\- no he just complimented everyone, which was really freaking cool. You were right he is a nice guy._

_\- and then he asked to talk to Alec, only he called him Alexander which is weird because Alec hates being called that._

_\- Alec didn't correct him tho_

_\- and now they are just talking together. Everyone is staring. Their heads are really close to each other._

_  
_

_\- I am definitely going to ask Magnus about this at practice, that is just weird._

_  
_

_\- I'll ask Alec too. Text me later babe?_

_  
_

_\- good idea, and I'll always text you, you don't have to question it ;)_

_  
_

_- <3_

_  
_

_\- love you too, baby_

_  
_

* * *

__

Text Message

Wednesday 3:10 PM

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- Raj, baby you were right, something is going on_

_  
_

_\- What do you mean?_

_  
_

_\- with Magnus and Alec._

_\- Alec was just outside of our studio and when Raph asked him what he was doing he said he was waiting for Magnus._

_-Raph was kinda rude, I felt bad but, that's just the way he is with everyone._

_  
_

_\- WHAT? Alec was waiting to talk to Magnus? That's two times in one day. What is going on?_

_\- I tried to get him to tell me during class but no dice. He started teasing me about us instead so I let it go._

_  
_

_\- yeah, Magnus went out to talk to him, they're in the hallway right now._

_\- Alec asked about us? You didn't want to tell him? Are you ashamed of me baby?_

_  
_

_\- never that, you know that. Alec is just really private._

_\- plus he always seems very shy when any of us talk about relationship stuff in front of him._

_\- I don't know I guess we just don't want to rub our happiness in his face, he's kind of a loner in that respect._

_  
_

_\- I get it, you're a very good friend, Raj. You care so much._

_\- I love that about you._

_  
_

_\- Miss you babe. Okay I need to pay attention or I'll miss the new choreo._

_  
_

_\- miss you too, yeah I gotta go too Magnus is coming back in._

_\- have a good rehearsal._

_  
_

_\- you too babe_

_  
_

* * *

__

Text Message 

Wednesday 4:35 PM

  


_[From: My b-boy babe]_  


_\- so I got the scoop_

_  
_

_\- OMG spill Eli, I am dying._

_  
_

_\- apparently the thing at lunch was just Camille being a bitch again._

_\- she is trying to fuck with Alec's focus for the showcase_

_\- something about spreading rumors about him_

_  
_

_\- did  ..._

_\- wait did .. Magnus say what the rumor was?_

_  
_

_\- no , why?_

_  
_

_\- just curious is all._

_  
_

_\- alright but that is not all_

_  
_

_\- there is more? Spill babe c'mon don't leave me hanging._

_  
_

_\- Alec was here this afternoon to ask Magnus if he would help with some choreo on a piece he is planning_

_\- Alec wants to improve on his free movement and he asked Magnus to look at what he has._

_  
_

_\- my Alec?_

_\- free movement? really? Are you sure?_

_  
_

_\- That's what Magnus said._

_  
_

_\- did Magnus say he was going to do it?_

_  
_

_\- I think we convinced him. It's a great opportunity for him._

_  
_

_\- agreed. I wonder why Alec didn't mention it to me._

_  
_

_\- Sorry, baby. Are you two alright?_

_  
_

_\- yeah, again I guess he was just shy about talking about it._

_\- at least now I know, I can't tell you what was going through my mind lol_

_  
_

_\- me too, but Alec is straight so that's never happening, they'd make a cute couple though._

_  
_

_\- Eli, are you wearing those grey joggers for rehearsals today?_

_  
_

_\- Yes, why?_

_  
_

_\- no reason, meet me after rehearsals ?_

_  
_

_\- of course. What's gotten into you, baby?  Are you trying to change the subject?_

_  
_

_\- Nothing has gotten into me, yet ;)_

_\- what? I just like the way those sweats fit you perfectly_

_  
_

_\- Raj, are you trying to sext me during dance practice?_

_  
_

_\- What? I can't fantasize about my hot boyfriend's ass in his grey joggers? You know I love your ass._

_  
_

_\- well when you put it that way_

_  
_

_\- I thought so._

_  
_

_\- almost done here baby, meet you in front in twenty_

_  
_

_\- yes please_

_  
_

_\- so eager. My place? my parents are working late._

_  
_

_\- Yes, and yes._

_  
_

_\- taking a water break_

_\- and did you mean these joggers?_

_-_

_  
_

_\- fuuuuuuck Eli, shit I still need to rehearse and I really can't dance when I'm hard._

_  
_

_\- well you started it_

_  
_

_\- and I'll finish it too._

_\- later_

_  
_

_\- you better_

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flirting, more sexy chat, and more gossip about their friends of course.

Text Message

Wednesday 8:14 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_-Just got home, I miss you already._

 

_-miss you too baby._

_-How's your head? I'm sorry I made us fall off the bed. I'll be more careful next time._

 

_-It's okay, babe. You were just really into it. You forgot about the nightstand._

 

_-I'm always really into it when I'm with you_

 

_-You're too much sometimes, such a flirt_

 

_-I'm sorry I just want you all the time._

_-I really can't help it._

 

_-Don't apologize because...fuck babe, you know I want you all the time too._

 

_-you're just too hot, Raj. You're so fucking sexy._

 

_-Eli, I have to finish my assignments and you're making me hard again._

_-this evening wasn't enough?_

 

_-I can never have enough of you._

_-need you baby, please._

 

_-okay, hold on a sec and let me lock my door and I'll facetime you._

 

_-yes, I'm so ready._

_-need to see your gorgeous face._

_-your sexy body._

 

_-fuuuuck E, you just can't let up, can you?_

 

_-What? My fucking boyfriend is so fucking sexy he makes me hot all the time._

_-is that a bad thing?_

 

_-no babe, you're just turning me on and I need to get up to lock the door._

_-2 minutes I promise, you better be ready because I a going to get you off so good._

 

_-yes, please._

 

_-you're so bad_

 

_-you love it._

 

* * *

Text Message

Thursday 8:45 AM

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_-Thank you._

 

_-For?_

 

_-Introducing me to Alec this morning._

_-I know you were nervous, it meant a lot to me._

 

_-You're welcome babe, I love you and you know I am proud of you._

_-I just didn't want to make him uncomfortable is all._

 

_-he was really very nice_

_-I see why you two are good friends._

_-I really don't understand the rep he gets around here for being stuck up._

 

_-People just suck babe. Honestly Alec is the nicest guy I know._

_-I told you he is just quiet and people misinterpret that._

_-he's also going through a lot right now._

 

_-is he okay? Do you want to talk about it?_

 

_-thanks E, it's not my place to talk about his private life._

_-you're a loyal friend, Raj._

_-Another reason to love you._

 

_-Thanks babe._

_-Also, after you left Alec told me about him and Magnus working together._

 

_-see, I knew he wouldn't keep that from you on purpose_

_-okay just wanted to thank you I gotta pay attention, exam review._

 

_-okay text you later ._

 

* * *

Text Message

Thursday 3:15 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_-Eli?_

_-Babe?_

_-How's practice?_

_-babe?_

_-okay you must be busy, text me when you get this_

_-love you_

 

_-sorry I didn't answer baby, Magnus was really rough on us today._

_-our time with him was limited since he's going to work with Alec this afternoon._

 

_-Sorry he was so tough on you._

_-he must be stressed to try and fit everything in his schedule._

 

_-yeah, it's okay we know why he pushes us._

_-and yeah I'm a little worried about him._

 

_-Magnus is strong and smart babe, he'll be alright._

 

_-thanks Raj, you're so sweet to me._

 

_-I love you you dork, ;)_

 

__-if I'm a dork you as well, and I love you too_ _

_-anyway I got some new info, want it?_

 

 

_-Really? You're asking if I want it? Spill._

 

_-so Ragnor and Raphael got Magnus to admit that he had dinner with Alec last night._

 

_-WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY_

_-Alec didn't say shit about that. Are you sure?_

 

_-Yes!_

_-Clary wouldn't let us listen to their conversation though so we didn't hear much._

_-but he did tell us that Alec met him at work and they ate and worked on the dance piece._

 

_-I can't believe this. You're joking right?_

 

_-totally serious, baby._

_-Magnus even said they were ' sort of ' friends, whatever that means._

 

_-Wow! Um, I guess that means they are getting along fairly well_

_-who would have thought?_

 

_-I know, it's crazy._

_-Rag and Raph were heated though, I really don't understand what that was about._

 

_-Really? That's interesting._

 

_-why?_

 

_-Do they get like that with Magnus a lot?_

 

_-not really, Magnus can take care of himself._

_-it reminds me of the fallout with Camille though._

 

_-Oh? Okay._

 

_-what's going on Raj?_

 

_-Nothing I am just curious._

 

_-you're so nosy._

 

_-and you're not?_

 

_-oh I totally am. You're right and I admit it._

 

_-You're very cute when you admit I'm right._

 

_-only then?_

 

_-you're cute all the time_

_-miss you_

_-miss your lips_

 

_-miss you too._

_- _and my lips miss yours.__

_-hey think you can take a break and meet me in the back hallway near Studio E?_

 

_-Yes, I'm so there._

 

_-meet you in 5._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout over hickey-gate!!! Of course these two will still flirt, and gossip a little duh! LOL

Text Message

Thursday 4:25 PM

 

_[From My b-boy babe]_

_\- Raj, I know you're busy with practice right now but you just got me in so much trouble_

_\- text me when you get this_

 

_\- Sorry I couldn't answer right way was catching up on choreo_

_\- What are you talking about I got you in trouble?_

_\- what's going on?_

_\- fucking Raph flipped on me over being gone so long_

_\- he get's so hot headed sometimes and I get it but damn he pissed me off_

_\- I was pissed, so fucking heated._

 

_\- calm down babe_

_\- You know Raph means well, you told me yourself he's just like that with everyone_

 

_\- I was pissed Raj, okay. Am I allowed to get angry?_

 

_\- Yeah you can be angry just not at me_

 

_\- I'm not really mad at you, baby but damnit, when he started complaining about seeing my ballet boy I was livid_

 

_\- I'm sure he didn't mean it in a wrong way_

_\- and how did he know you were with me?_

 

_\- really Raj_

_-_

_\- I wonder how he figured it out?_

 

_\- damn, Eli, I'm sorry_

_\- Ohh now I get why you said 'I' got you in trouble_

 

_\- ya think?_

 

_-I'm really sorry, you're just too tasty for your own good_

 

_\- stop that_

 

_\- stop what?_

 

_-trying to be sexy and cute to get out of trouble_

 

_\- I don't have to try and you know that_

 

_\- cocky aren't we?_

 

_\- mmmm I love it when you say cock =P_

 

_\- damnit Raj_

 

_\- what?_

 

_\- I hate that I can't stay mad at you_

 

_\- no you don't_

_\- and you were never truly mad at me in the first place, remember?_

_\- plus meeting up was your bright idea , I can't help that I need to bite your delicious neck_

_\- but seriously, is everything okay now?_

_\- Raph calmed down?_

 

_\- yeah yeah yeah, I really wasn't mad at you , it was my idea *sigh*_

_\- although you're going to pay for this hickey I swear it_

_\- everything is fine now. Magnus stopped in and calmed things down_

_\- he helped me shut Raphael up which was awesome._

 

_\- Can't wait to see how you'll make me pay_

_\- you don't have to swear it, I know you will_

_\- glad Magnus stopped the drama, how did he help you shut everyone up?_

 

_\- told Raph that as long as I knew my dance sections clean he should leave me alone_

_\- made me show him the newest section and I rocked it_

_\- ha! Take that Raph!_

 

_\- that's my b-boy babe_

_\- ;)_

 

_\- sadly I can't sneak away anymore during rehearsals, Magnus kinda agreed on that_

 

_\- :( damn, I understand, I'll just have to get my Elias fix a little later_

_-or earlier_

 

_\- how do you always make me smile when I want to be mad?_

 

_\- because you love me and my hot sexy ass_

 

_\- like I said ...cocky_

 

_\- you love it_

_\- and my cock_

 

_\- OMG Raj stop now or I swear I will cut you off for a week_

 

_\- you wouldn't dare_

 

_\- test me?_

 

_\- I'll behave_

 

_\- good_

 

_\- for now_

_\- =P_

 

_\- you're the fucking devil_

 

_\- you know it_

 

_\- now I better focus before Raphael flips again. Magnus left back to work with Alec and Lydia._

 

_\- hope they're getting good work in_

 

_-me too_

_\- you do understand how epic their dance piece is going to be right?_

 

_\- it's going to be legendary status at this school I can feel it_

 

_\- me too_

 

_\- okay Eli, go before you get in even more trouble_

_\- I should be focusing too_

 

_\- see you later? maybe we can go out together, you know to eat or something?_

 

_\- sounds good_

_\- love you, stay strong over there don't let Raph get under your skin_

 

_\- love you too , I'll try_

_- <3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The texts between these two after Alec told Raj to invite Elias to game night. And of course some others as well. I mean it wouldn't be them without flirting and gossip.
> 
> This is set in the same timeline as both chapters 7 & 8 of I Won't Let You Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not betaed all mistakes are always my own

Text Message

Thursday 6:18 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- Elias babe, shit, don't be mad at me okay._

 

_\- What have you done now Raj?_

 

_\- would you hate me if I told you we couldn't go out to dinner tonight?_

 

_\- fuck! what happened? Is everything alright?_

_\- I mean when you make plans you never go back on them unless it's really important, or something bad._

_-shit, baby is it something bad?_

 

_\- no, no. E, I promise it's nothing like that calm down okay?_

_\- k_

 

_\- so I sorta forgot I had made plans with Alec, Iz, Jace and Lyd._

 

_\- You're ditching me for your friends?_

_\- I get it though, you promised them first, like I said you never go back on your word._

_\- :(_

 

_\- you know me well, gorgeous._

_\- aww, the frowny face, please don't be sad though._

 

_\- Of course I do._

_\- and why shouldn't I be sad. I thought I'd have a date with the sexiest ballet dancer in the world_

_\- but sadly he ditched me_

_-I hope you know I'm not really mad baby, just teasing you because I'll miss you._

 

_\- you're freaking cute, but you didn't let me finish. I'm not ditching you._

 

_\- you're not?_

_\- ???_

 

_\- nope, not at all._

_\- you see, Alec invited you along, babe._

_\- he'd like a chance to get to know you._

_\- besides Iz has been bugging me every damn day about you._

_\- what do you say? is it cool with you? game night with my friends? you ready?_

 

_\- REALLY? Alec invited me?_

_\- baby, you know I'd love to hang out with your friends. I love you and they're important to you._

_\- the question isn't if I'm cool or ready, the question is, are you?_

_\- I won't be upset if you aren't_

 

_-Elias you freaking dork. Do you not get that I want you there?_

_\- and I fucking love you too._

 

_\- you have me blushing_

_\- Okay then, I'd be happy to go to game night with you and your friends_

_\- I'm not going to lie, I'm excited to meet them, Raj._

_\- and I probably would have been a little hurt if you said you weren't ready_

 

_\- I know babe, I am though. I want them to meet you._

_\- with Alec, right now._

_\- meet me out front in like five minutes, we'll set up a time to meet up later okay?_

 

_\- okay <3_

 

_\- oooh the heart, my day is looking up._

 

_\- Idiot_

 

_\- correction, your idiot._

 

_\- Mine indeed._

* * *

 

Text Message

Thursday 8:05 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3] _

_\- you ready E? I'll be there in a few minutes._

_\- I'm a ready._

_\- I'm a little nervous though._

_\- don't be, they'll love you._

_\- just be prepared for Iz, she's gonna pounce._

_\- Fuck, I know_

_\- she smiles at me every day, stares a bit too._

_\- I think she likes seeing me squirm._

_\- she probably does, knowing her._

_\- I have a feeling you two are going to get along well though._

_\- Really? And why is that?_

_\- because you both love good gossip._

_\- and you don't?_

_\- please baby, you forget I'm gossiping to you most of the time_

_\- oh I know, why do you think Iz and I are so close?_

_\- now get your sexy ass outside I'm here._

_\- Damn right it's a sexy ass._

_\- now look who's being cocky?_

_\- On my way out._

* * *

 

Text Message

Thursday 11:41 PM

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- Thanks for tonight I had so much fun. Also thank you for riding the train with me all the way home._

_\- you were right, Izzy's awesome_

_\- all your friends are, they made me feel very welcome._

_\- Alec's food was so freaking good._

_\- Oh and um, sorry we got caught, I promised I'd get you back for the hickey thing with Raph and Magnus._

 

_\- LOL you're chatty at such a late hour babe, and you're welcome_

_\- they really liked you. Yeah Alec can cook._

_\- and you know I wanted you too, I knew the payback was coming._

 

_\- Can't keep my hands off you for long._

 

_\- me either._

_\- so um...sorry for the change of subject but what do you think about Alec and Magnus dancing together?_

_\- just really curious from your perspective as Magnus friend._

 

_\- Well it's going to be interesting I didn't want to intrude it seemed like a private announcement._

 

_\- is that why you were sitting so far away?_

 

_\- yeah :/_

 

_\- so you said interesting._

 

_\- I mean it's going to be pretty intense._

_\- They're going to have to get really close_

 

_\- I know._

_\- thinking the same thing  it's why I asked your opinion._

_\- we both know how it is to dance together, very intimate._

 

_\- Exactly_

_\- Raj? Wait no nevermind._

 

_\- you can't do that, babe._

_\- talk to me._

 

_\- it's not my place to ask_

 

_\- oh, I think I know what this is about._

_\- we're you going to ask something about Alec?_

 

_\- Forget I said anything, please baby?_

 

_\- it's okay I'm not mad._

_\- it's best if we leave that alone for now though._

 

_\- Okay._

_\- I love you._

 

_\- I love you too._

_\- Night babe._

 

_\- See you tomorrow handsome._

* * *

 

Text Message

Friday 1:26 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- ELI!!! HOLY FUCK BABE!_

_\- I know you're busy in class right now but shit babe, I gotta talk to you._

_\- good news, really amazing cool news._

_\- OMG, Raj you have me in suspense, baby._

_\- What's your news? I'm so excited for you, and I don't even know what the fuck is happening._

 

_\- Studio A is mine for my ensemble senior piece._

_\- MINE! The honor, E, it's mine. I'm shaking it's too much._

_\- wish I could hold you._

 

_\- Wait what?_

_\- How?_

_\- Alec..._

 

_-...gave up the space and his right to it to help Magnus out_

_\- you know having to rehearse two pieces at the same time._

_\- they're going to use Studio C so Magnus can be close to you guys._

_\- Alec took me out to lunch to tell me. He asked the directors to give it to me._

 

_\- Raj, baby, what the fuck?_

_\- I'm so happy for you, proud of you_

_\- you deserve this so much. Alec sees it._

_\- You're so right about him._

_\- Wait until Magnus finds out, this is awesome for him and us too._

 

_\- that's the other thing, if you see him please don't say anything about it_

_\- Alec wants to surprise him._

 

_\- oh does he?_

 

_\- what does that mean, babe?_

_\- I can hear your tone over this damn text._

 

_\- Just being cheeky, sorry._

_\- I promise not to say a word._

 

_\- thanks, E._

 

_\- You know what this means?_

_\- I mean besides the fact that your best friend is fucking amazing_

 

_\- what?_

 

_\- It means we'll be closer to each other during rehearsals,_

_\- no stairs, just a long hallway_

 

_\- wait I thought you weren't allowed to bail on rehearsals anymore_

_\- you tease._

 

_\- I'm not, but I won't take as long with you so close._

 

_\- true you clever boy_

_\- another reason to love you._

 

_\- Mmm hmm._

_\- damn Alec probably doesn't even realize the mistake he's made_

 

_\- nah, he's clueless_

_\- poor Raphael_

 

_\- Serves his ass right anyway._

 

_\- okay babe, get back to work_

_\- talk to you in a bit._

 

_\- You too, proud of you._

 

* * *

 

Text Message

Friday 3:16 PM

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- Raj?_

 

_\- Yeah?_

 

_\- I asked Magnus._

_\- He confirmed it with us._

_\- He's dancing with Alec and Lydia in the piece with them._

_\- This is happening._

 

_\- is the crew cool about it?_

 

_\- Yeah, most of us see the opportunity for him._

_\- most of you?_

 

_\- Raph and Rag looked a little weird about it._

_\- oddly enough they didn't argue with him in front of us._

 

_\- he must have told them before hand_

_\- avoid more conflict, you know?_

 

_\- You're probably right._

 

_\- of course I am_

 

_\- Back to your cocky attitude._

 

_\- had to steal it back from you_

_\- couldn't let you keep it._

 

_\- Miss you._

 

_\- don't miss me_

_\- meet me_

 

_\- When?_

 

_\- let me get my group started_

_\- wait 'til Magnus leaves to work with Alec_

 

_\- Around 3:50 should be good._

_\- First stairwell after Studio A?_

 

_\- yes, perfect._

_\- damn I love you._

 

_\- Of course you do._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes places during Chapter 9 of IWLYF. Friday Evening - Sunday
> 
> Of course flirting and some naughty times, hello these two are so ridiculously hot for each other. And yes the gossip, but this time it's serious worried gossip. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Text Message

Friday 5:58 PM

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- just finished up baby_

_\- you ready yet?_

_\- Raj?_

_\- hmmm no answer_

_\- got the bigger studio and you're a diva now...jk_

_\- why do I have the feeling you're staying late today?_

_\- you're predictable, and cute_

_\- text me when you see this, gotta get home quickly today_

_\- love you_

 

_\- Shit! Sorry, babe. You sent this almost an hour ago and I just saw it_

_\- Yeah the ensemble were so excited to get to work in the new space we just wanted to keep going._

_\- We got so much done, it's looks good_

_\- Me? A diva? Well you're a jerk. ;)_

_\- but honestly you know me well_

_\- I'm really sorry I missed your texts, and you had to go without me_

_\- Should've stopped by the studio to give me a kiss at least_

 

_\- it's okay I know you're excited and busy_

_\- I did stop by, I watched you through the long window on the doors._

_\- you were smiling and animated, giving off corrections to your group, very in command_

_\- you looked so happy and busy and I didn't want to interrupt_

_\- besides I wasn't exactly in a condition where kissing you would have helped_

 

_\- Hmmm you liked the way I looked being all in command did you?_

_\- I can only guess what condition you were in_

 

_\- fuck you, Raj!_

 

_\- Exactly_

_-fuck me, or fuck you, depending on the mood_

 

_\- you better stop this right now, you jerk._

 

_\- Or what?_

 

_\- I know you're on your commute home, I can make it a living hell for you._

_\- just let me get you going, see if you like being solid on the subway_

_\- imagine the looks you'd get from the strangers_

_\- imagine me on my knees, looking up at you, watching you bite your lip the way you do_

_\- imagine me unzipping your pants_

 

_\- OKAY OKAY OKAY I GET IT YOU'RE RIGHT PLEASE STOP BABE!!!_

_\- I'm sorry_

_\- So what're you up to?_

 

_\- I thought so._

_\- got some coursework to do dinner with my mother then shower and bed_

_\- exciting Friday huh?_

 

_\- Sounds exactly like mine, although I wish I could cuddle my boyfriend to sleep_

 

_\- me too, baby._

_\- But I'm free tomorrow, and I had an idea._

 

_\- What's your idea, gorgeous?_

 

_\- can I take you out to celebrate your new studio spot?_

_\- it's important and a big deal I want to do this for you._

 

_\- You're really fucking cute and I love you. Do you know that?_

_\- Anywhere you want to take me babe, I'm yours._

 

_\- okay, and I love you too, very much_

 

* * *

 

Text Message

Saturday 10:00 PM 

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- So tired, you wore me out in more ways than one._

_\- Thank you babe, for the best day._

 

_\- you're welcome_

_\- you deserve it and so much more, you work so hard, and I'm proud of you_

_\- and um I really was worried my ideas were crappy but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself_

 

_\- E, how could I not enjoy time with you?_

_\- the walk through the park was really romantic. You're such a softie._

 

_\- but it was colder than I thought it would be_

 

_\- So what? I had you to warm me up, and the colors of the leaves were really pretty._

 

_\- alright, so maybe I'm panicking for nothing_

_\- sounds familiar_

 

_\- Raj, don't be a jerk after our good day._

 

_\- Okay, okay, sorry._

 

_\- the movie was good, at least I didn't have to worry about that._

_\- you'd been hinting you wanted to see it for awhile_

 

_\- So you do listen to me, sometimes._

 

_\- I listen to you all the time and stop being an ass_

 

_\- To ease all your fears, I promise it was perfect._

_\- That place you chose in Soho, all those tapas to choose from_

_\- Damn babe, you know me. It was perfect_

 

_\- okay I feel better now_

_\- thank you_

 

_\- Of course the best part was dessert in your bedroom_

_\- Always delicious, always my favorite._

 

_\- fuck, Raj._

_\- just had you and now I want you again, how do you do that?_

 

_\- Charm, wit, smolder._

 

_\- if I wasn't so sprung I'd call you a cocky jerk_

 

_\- I'm sprung too, babe. Don't forget that._

 

_\- want to?_

 

_\- Facetime? Yes. Always._

 

_\- before we do can I just apologize for my mom being a little rude before you left?_

 

_\- E, you know I get it, it's a culture thing with her. You know how long it took my parents to accept this part of me?_

_\- There are still parts of my family who won't speak to me. It's okay. I understand._

 

_\- thank you for being so good with her despite the way she treats you sometimes._

_\- it means a lot to me_

 

_\- You're welcome, babe._

 

_\- sorry I changed the subject, just wanted you to know_

 

_-It's okay._

_\- still want me?_

 

_\- yes, very badly_

_\- going to lock the door brb_

 

_\- I'll be here._

 

* * *

 

Text Message 

Sunday 2:00 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- You busy, E?_

 

_\- nope, just finishing up some coursework._

_\- what's up, baby?_

 

_\- Good because I really need to talk._

 

_\- you alright?_

 

_\- Yeah, just kinda worried about Alec._

 

_\- right he and Magnus are meeting up to work on the piece today._

_\- you don't have to worry, I promise_

_\- Magnus is a toughie but a big softie deep down_

_-beside Alec looks like he can hold his own just fine_

 

_\- It's not exactly that, E_

_\- I mean, well it's not my right, my place_

_\- But I am freaking out a little._

 

_\- okay, we can talk without giving details, Raj._

_-I'm here to listen._

 

_-Okay so Alec texted me early Saturday telling me about something very important to him_

_\- His parents came home that morning and I had a feeling things didn't go well._

_\- So I gave him space. I know he was busy today, but I'm nervous._

_\- My mother saw Mrs. Lightwood at brunch today and she was so cold, colder than usual to my mother_

_\- it upset her._

_\- I texted Alec and got no answer. I'm guessing he's just too busy to text back, but still I'm worried._

_\- I texted Izzy, and she confirmed my suspicions._

_\- My friend just went through something really serious, babe, and I'm scared._

 

_\- Raj, you are such a good friend. You're amazing._

_\- but you need to calm down before you make yourself sick over this._

_\- I PROMISE you, Alec is in good hands with Magnus, even if he's going through some tough shit._

_-Magnus is like the ultimate advice giver, all of us go to him, and he's really good at seeing things are wrong_

_\- or just making you feel comfortable._

_\- I'm sure that even if Alec is dealing with something scary, he's at least in a safe space with a good person_

_\- until you can get a hold of him and make sure for yourself_

_\- keep texting Iz, and even Jace okay._

_\- Maybe Jace knows something more_

_\- and I'm sorry your mom is upset, she's always so kind to me she doesn't deserve that._

 

_\- You're so good to me. Thanks for calming me down._

_\- I trust Magnus. Even if Alec isn't comfortable to talk to him I know he at least won't be able to do something dumb_

_\- And yeah I didn't think of Jace, we don't always get along, so I went straight to Izzy._

_\- Going to text him now. brb._

 

_\- okay baby. I'm here if you need me_

 

_\- Okay I feel a little better, Jace saw him early this morning and he looked okay._

_\- Jace even said he was joking and smiling._

_\- Fuuuuck!!! I'm sorry if I worried you with my panic_

 

_\- Oh thank goodness, glad Alec is okay_

_\- and really Raj there is no reason to apologize you know that_

_\- this is what good boyfriends do, and I love you, you dope_

 

_\- Oh and thanks about my mom, she's okay just worried about Alec as well._

_\- I'm glad I have good news for her._

_\- On another note, how do you think the rehearsal is going?_

 

_\- honestly, I have the strangest feeling that when they put their mind, heart and soul into it_

_\- those two can accomplish anything_

_\- they're crazy good and both so driven_

 

_\- I know what you mean._

_\- Okay, I gotta go for a bit, Dad popped his head in and wants me to finish my coursework._

_\- thank you babe, what would I do without you?_

 

_\- I agree with your Dad, get to work damnit_

_\- can't have a failing boyfriend_

_\- just teasing_

_\- and no worries, it's what I'm here for_

_\- give a hug to you mom for me_

 

_\- I will, and give your mom one from me too, she doesn't have to know it's from me_

 

_\- gosh why are you this sweet?_

 

_\- Only sweet on you ._

 

_- <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 10 of IWLYF picks up a few hours after their last texts in Chapter 5 because Alec texted Raj
> 
> Continues to also include texts during the three week time jump period from Chapter 10 IWLYF 
> 
> Let the gossip, flirting, teasing, and um slight angst?? continue!
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'ed all mistakes are my own

Text Message

Sunday 10:15

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- Hey babe?_

 

_\- yeah?_

 

_\- Alec just texted, he's home and alright._

_\- Thanks for keeping me level headed._

 

_\- good to hear baby, glad he's okay_

_\- if I don't keep you level headed who will?_

_-never thought I'd be adding a full time job when I fell in love with a ballet dancer_

 

_\- Thanks, and you're an ass_

 

_-I'm your ass_

_\- don't forget it_

 

_\- Okay babe, studying. Just wanted to let you know._

 

_\- no problem, I'll let you get back to it._

_\- And Raj?_

 

_\- Yeah, E?_

 

_\- love you_

 

_\- I love you too._

_\- See you tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

Text Message

Monday 9:20 AM 

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- I know you're in class but I know you're proud of him._

_\- wanted you to know I am too._

 

_\- Thank you, and yeah I'm very proud._

_\- You understand why I couldn't say anything right, babe?_

 

_\- what are you talking about? of course I do._

_\- it's not your place to speak for someone else_

_\- even to me_

_\- Alec has a good friend in you._

 

_\- So now you know_

 

_\- kinda had an idea about it for awhile but knew it wasn't my business._

 

_\- Sweet, sexy and perceptive_

_\- How did I get so lucky?_

 

_\- i have no clue, not sure if you deserve me_

 

_\- Jerk_

 

_\- you know what this means though_

_\- the way this school gossips_

 

_\- I know :(_

_\- I'm sure Alec knew it would happen though._

_\- Still I'm here if he needs me and will make sure he knows that_

 

_\- me too, baby._

_\- make sure he knows he has people behind him._

 

_\- You're too damn sweet and I just want to kiss your face right now_

_\- Why do you have to be across campus?_

_\- Alright gotta pay attention_

_\- ttyl_

_\- want to kiss you always_

_- <3 u _

 

* * *

 

Text Message 

Monday 1:25 PM

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_-Raj, baby you alright?_

 

_\- NO, I'm going to fucking kill that bitch_

 

_\- so you've heard_

 

_\- Everyone has heard, E._

_\- I swear if Izzy doesn't get her first I'll destroy her_

 

_\- please calm down, I know you're pissed but it won't do you good to be this upset_

_\- how will that help Alec?_

_\- besides from what I heard he wreckt her_

_\- 'Camille Belcourt found dead in Miami' level of wreckt_

 

_\- I know, he did. So fucking proud of him, I'm still fuming_

_\- Thank you for making me laugh_

_\- I don't blame you, he talked shit about Magnus too_

_\- but your boy ripped her a new one._

_\- I heard, sorry I shouldn't have been so selfish_

_\- Magnus doesn't deserve that shit_

 

_\- especially from her, that woman is freaking poison to him_

_\- Alec defending him though, Raj, you don't get how important that is to someone like Magnus_

_\- us, his friends, we're his family he knows we got him especially because we know her_

_\- but Alec?_

_\- just it means a lot_

 

_\- I get it. I swear Camille never deserved him_

_\- Heard she was pissed I got the space she wanted_

_\- HA OMG serves her right I'm happy to piss her off any day_

 

_\- she never did_

_\- yeah I was laughing when I heard because I know you and you'd take that as a compliment_

_\- knowing you pissed her off is like a gold standard achievement for you_

 

_\- She's always been full of herself in ballet class, since freshman year_

_\- it grates on you, I never could stand her_

_\- Babe?_

 

_\- yeah?_

 

_\- Thanks for checking on me_

 

_\- no thanks needed, you know me, I worry_

_\- i also happen to adore your annoying ass_

 

_\- Annoying or sexy ?_

 

_\- both_

_\- alright gotta power through this last class rehearsals today with the crew are going to be intense_

_\- especially if Magnus let the crap get to him_

 

_\- I hope he didn't. I'll talk to you later_

_\- Oh and can you meet me_

_outside Studio A for a few seconds to get those kisses I needed_

_\- Please :(_

 

_\- you don't have to say please, not for kisses._

_\- I'll be there, but only a few_

_\- can't be late today just in case_

_-ttyl_

* * *

Text Message

Saturday 2:30 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- Babe can you talk for a sec?_

_\- thought you were on your way already_

_\- Promise I'll be there soon it's just_

_-_

_\- Raj?_

_\- Raj I can see the dots, and then you keep stopping_

_\- just say it baby_

_\- They laid the vocals last week right?_

_\- okay not where my mind went to_

_\- you had me worried for a sec_

_\- but yeah they did, why?_

_\- Just something I've been noticing lately_

_\- Can't quite put my finger on it but wanted to see what you thought_

_\- I have a feeling I know what this is about_

_\- welcome to the party_

_\- What are you talking about babe?_

_\- don't try to act all innocent now_

_\- this is about Magnus and Alec right?_

_\- Yes but what are you implying? ;)_

_\- the question is what are you implying?_

_\- You first._

_\- nu-uh you texted me first baby_

_\- Fine. You're infuriating sometimes,_

_\- but yes I love you that was going to be your come back wasn't it?_

_\- Don't go for the innuendo E, please. I know I handed that one to you_

_\- you did, I'll spare you this time  ;)_

_\- Alright but Alec is acting just a bit strange around Magnus, stranger than usual_

_\- Look we all suspected his crush before but something about the way they're interacting lately_

_\- yeah we're all seeing it on this side too_

_\- that's why I said welcome to the party_

_\- I overheard Raph telling Magnus about what happened during the studio session_

_\- something about Magnus mooning over Alec and looking like a lovesick puppy_

_\- Wait, babe...are you saying you guys see Magnus being just as dopey over Alec?_

_\- I thought this was a bit one sided and was nervous_

_\- I mean Alec is always singing the praises of his new friendship with Magnus_

_\- have to admit I was worried_

_\- But you're saying Magnus might be a little into Alec as well huh?_

_\- yeah. It's just a bit rougher on this end_

_\- Magnus is a very guarded man_

_\- it's just Camille...you know what I mean? What she did, he's cautious_

_\- Raph and Ragnor are worried, more Raphael_

_\- Clary seems a bit pleased_

_\- And you? What do you think?_

_\- not going to lie, I sorta saw this coming a while back_

_\- I just don't like to put my face in it where Magnus is concerned_

_\- and you being so respectful of Alec, I really knew I shouldn't say a word_

_\- I understand that. Thanks_

_\- Apparently Alec was also a little too expressive during the recording session as well_

_\- Izzy apparently caught Alec looking a bit too besotted with Magnus at one point_

_\- I've been seeing it myself and she finally cracked and told me that_

_\- Raj, please don't worry too much._

_\- it's not one sided I promise you that_

_\- just might take Magnus some time okay_

_\- Elias, you're a good friend too._

_\- I don't say that enough_

_\- You're friends are lucky to have you_

_\- I'm lucky to have you_

_\- I love you_

_\- damnit Raj you better get here soon_

_\- now I just want to kiss you all over your face_

_\- Can we stay in?_

_\- Instead of going out?_

_\- my baby getting hot again?_

_\- not surprised_

_\- Yes, always for you but that's not the reason_

_\- My babe deserves to be worshipped_

_\- Want to take my time with you today_

_\- I'm the one looking dopey now_

_\- please get here soon_

 

* * *

Text Message 

Wednesday 5:17 PM

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- baby?_

_\- i'm sorry_

_\- answer me_

_\- i love you_

 

* * *

 

Text Message

Wednesday 7:28 PM

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- please don't be mad_

_\- i love you_

* * *

Text Message

Wednesday 9:05 PM 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_-goodnight Raj_

_\- i miss you :'(_

* * *

 

Text Message 

Thursday 10:08 AM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- Babe, I know you're in class but I'm sorry too_

_\- That fight was so fucking stupid_

_\- I didn't mean to get so mad_

_\- I hate fighting with you_

_\- Please forgive me_

 

_\- i love you Raj, and I hate fighting with you too_

_\- I'm sorry and I forgive you_

_\- lunch together ?_

_\- i missed you so fucking much_

 

* * *

Text Message 

Friday 11:27

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- just saw Ragnor and Magnus outside_

_\- it looked pretty deep, Raj I have a feeling I know what it was about_

 

_\- Alec_

_\- When will they just admit their feelings?_

_\- They're honestly not fooling anyone_

 

_\- i know, how do they not see each other looking like that?_

_\- i get it why Magnus is fighting, but he's only fooling himself_

_\- how do they not see the eyes they make at one another ?_

 

_\- Right babe, it's like that 'now kiss' meme_

_\- *eye roll*_

 

_\- should we start taking bets on how long they'll last and wager sexual favors_

_\- or is that just too messed up to do to our sweet friends?_

 

_\- You're freaking devious_

_\- I knew I loved you for a reason_

 

_\- my sexual favors ?_

_\- RAJ I'm surprised at you!!!_

 

_\- Yeah sure, you're just as bad_

 

 

_\- you got me there_

_\- but I also love you for being a good person_

 

_\- same, E._

_\- No matter how much we tease and joke about our friends_

_\- I have a feeling they're going to need us_

_\- This can't be easy on either of them_

 

_\- i know_

_\- they're both strong though_

_\- and honestly they'll make a sickeningly beautiful couple_

 

_\- Powerful too_

_\- The clout they have and the talent_

_\- NYAI is in for a major storm_

 

_\- poor Camille, everything she wanted but she fucked it up_

_\- I don't feel sorry in the slightest_

 

_\- Me either_

_\- Now about that bet_

_\- We going for weeks or days?_

_\- Kisses or boyfriend announcements?_

 

_\- powder keg is about to blow soon, Raj_

_\- their sparks are crazy_

_\- put me down for a few days_

_\- kisses_

 

_\- How about we don't bet because I can't win if I agree with you_

_\- However I do want the sexual favors_

 

_\- my dirty minded man_

 

_\- Don't you know it_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'now kiss' credited to Kareena who gave me the idea to use it
> 
> The fight was just a dumb nothing fight nothing to explain. I couldn't have these two so perfect all the time. Couples fight over dumb shit. Also with IWLYF getting fluffy soon why not add tiny angst to this fluffy story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapters 11 & 12 of IWLYF. So in the last chapter Raj finally caught on to the behavior between Alec and Magnus, and Elias confirmed he'd seen it too. They played around and took bets on how long it would take for them to kiss. So what happened after Magnus and Alec returned to school after their first kiss and their tension was palpable. What were Raj and Eli thinking during lunch with Alec? What was Eli thinking during rehearsals with Magnus?

Text Message

Monday 1:15 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- E, babe? You have a few minutes._

 

_\- yeah, professor isn't here yet._

 

 

_\- Did you see that?_

_\- During break, with Alec? That was weird right?_

 

_\- yeah I noticed._

_\- he seemed a little lost in thought._

 

_\- Right? I could tell he didn't want me or Jace to worry but..._

_\- Something was just off, no?_

_\- He recovered quick, helped with my showcase piece, but his heart didn't seem in it._

_\- Do you think?_

 

_\- do I think what?_

 

_\- E, what do you know?_

 

_\- nothing baby._

 

_\- Don't be slick with me, you are so good at this stuff._

 

_\- Raj, you need to ask, I can't read your mind or make assumptions._

_\- it would be wrong of me._

 

_\- Okay, I feel you, you're right._

_\- I just wonder if what we were joking about on Friday actually may have happened._

_\- Do you think they could have?_

 

_\- yeah._

 

_\- Yeah?_

 

_\- yeah, baby. I think so._

 

_\- Holy shit!_

 

_\- I know._

_\- probably on Sunday during their rehearsals._

_\- I'm guessing. I don't know anything for sure, Raj._

 

_\- I know babe, I'm not trying to hold you to anything._

_\- I think you're right though. I felt it , but wasn't sure if that was just me._

_\- There was a shift in him. He seemed anxious and moody, but also really happy._

 

_\- yeah, I saw it. He kept smiling too._

_\- and, um..._

 

_\- And??_

_\- Elias... talk to me._

 

_\- don't be mad, okay?_

 

_\- Okay, that's not worrisome at all._

 

_\- sorry, it's just.._

_\- okay so I saw it, and I felt it, and given the way Magnus has been acting._

_\- well, I kinda silently asked Alec._

 

_\- WHAT??_

_\- HOW??_

 

_\- you're mad?_

 

_\- No, just - please just tell me._

 

_\- so I basically just raised my brows, and grinned._

_\- you know how I do, the silent question._

_\- well he must have put it together that I would guess because Magnus is my friend._

 

_\- And?_

 

_\- he nodded in a sort of confirmation._

_\- please don't be mad, I know he's your best friend._

 

_\- I'm .._

_\- I'm not mad - just._

 

_\- I'm sorry baby._

_\- :(_

 

_\- Don't apologize, don't be sad. I promise I'm not mad._

 

_\- it just hurt your feelings, that I knew before you._

 

_\- Yeah. Damn you know me so well._

_\- It's okay though. You're really good at reading people._

_\- Also I'm glad he trusted you._

_\- I love you, you know._

 

_\- I'm still sorry, I didn't want your feelings hurt._

_\- and I love you too, Raj._

 

_\- I'll get over it. He'll tell me when he's ready._

_\- It's the Alec way, I'm used to it._

_\- Oh wait.. just realized._

 

_\- just realized what?_

 

_\- Is that why I got that kiss out of no where_

 

_\- you caught me._

_\- i immediately felt bad._

 

_\- You're so freaking cute, and too good to me._

 

_\- just love you, you dope._

_\- professor just walked in, text me later?_

 

_\- Love you too, and I'm your dope._

_\- Of course I'll text you later._

 

* * *

 

Text Message 

Monday 3:20 PM

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- want an update?_

 

_\- Update??_

 

_\- further confirmation?_

 

_\- Sure, babe._

_\- See something on your end?_

 

_\- Rag and Raph just eyeing him._

_\- smirking._

_\- they know something._

 

_\- Oh really?_

_\- Magnus had rehearsals with them during midday break right?_

 

_\- yup, the timeline fits._

_\- he told them._

 

_\- The plot thickens._

 

_\- you're a goof._

 

_\- And you're a gossip._

 

_\- Raj, we've had this discussion many times._

_\- if I'm a gossip, so are you._

_\- boy you the only one I gossip to._

 

_\- True, true._

_\- Anything else?_

 

_\- yeah, he caught me watching him._

_\- Clary too, he just seemed to accept it._

 

_\- So he's giving in to the inevitable._

_\- It'll all be out real soon._

_\- What did we say? Days right?_

 

_\- days, yeah. And we said that Friday._

_\- so if this happened yesterday, only two days after_

_\- i'm laughing so hard, they're hopeless_

_\- agreed, any day now they won't be able to hide it any longer._

 

_\- Right?_

_\- If we feel the tension on them separately, imagine them together._

_-Holy crap, this afternoon working together for them is going to be crazy._

_\- I do not envy them the task of holding back._

 

_\- i wouldn't be able to._

_\- not if I was dancing with you._

 

_\- Me neither, babe._

_\- I'd have to kiss you all the time._

 

_\- same, baby. Same._

 

_\- We can't keep talking like that, we'll get distracted._

_\- Knowing us_

 

_\- it will lead to other things right?_

_\- things that could cause problems in your tights?_

 

_\- E, please._

_\- No._

 

_\- sorry, had to tease just a little._

 

_\- I know._

_\- Can we change the subject?_

 

_\- sure._

 

_\- How are rehearsals with the crew?_

 

_\- good, I have a feeling we're just about ready for the stage._

_\- and you? Your ensemble dancers?_

 

_\- I'm so proud of them, we're killing it._

_\- Can't wait to show you._

 

_\- I can ask to cut out a little early. I'll ask Ragnor_

_\- he's better with this stuff than Raph._

_\- Maybe 5:45 and I'll come catch the end of your dance?_

 

_\- I'd love that._

_\- If you can, babe, only if you can._

_\- I'm excited._

 

_\- i know you are, and that's why I want to do this._

_\- i'll beg if I have to._

 

_\- I love you, babe._

 

_\- love you too_

_\- and I'll be there._

_\- i swear to us._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 12-13 of IWLYF.
> 
> Picks up after the last chapter. Did Eli make it in time to see some of Raj's dance piece? What happened when Alec texted Raj in chap 13 to tell him about him and Magnus? What were Raj and Elias thinking when they saw Magnus and Alec walking into the Institute holding hands?
> 
> Our favorite two dancing, lovebird gossips are at it again. Special guest appearance from the beautiful ballet boy Alec Lightwood in this one.

Text Message

Monday 9:00 PM

 

_[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- i know i told you this earlier but your piece is incredible, Raj._

_\- i'm honestly so proud of you. the work you put into it is amazing._

_\- you're amazing. and watching you dance, baby you're an angel to me._

 

_\- E, you have me blushing so hard right now._

_-Thank you for making the time to watch, it meant a lot to me._

_\- How did I get this lucky to find you?_

_\- You encourage and support me so much, and I'm just..._

_\- really I don't know what I'd do without you._

 

_\- i love you of course i'll make the time._

_\- i'm lucky too, i get to kiss you._

_\- also your blushes are very cute._

 

_\- Why are we so sappy?_

_\- We're absolute dorks, E._

 

_\- who cares ;)_

_\- i don't mind it at all._

 

_\- Elias?_

 

_\- yeah baby?_

 

_\- I love you, more than you can understand_

 

_\- i understand because I feel the same about you._

 

_\- Can you call me in like twenty minutes?_

_\- I just need to finish up some reading and , I need to hear your voice now._

_\- If you can't it's okay, but..._

 

_\- but what?_

_\- talk to me, Raj_

 

_\- I just miss you._

_\- And I'm really tired and I wish you were here with me_

_\- So I figured we could fall asleep over the phone together, is that dumb?_

 

_\- no, it isn't._

_\- and i miss you too._

_\- we're ridiculous._

_\- but, i'll definitely call in a bit, I'd love to fall asleep with you._

 

_\- Thanks babe._

 

* * *

 

Text Message

Thursday 6:25 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- So I thought you'd like to know that as I was cleaning up the studio at the end of rehearsals_

_\- Alec just passed the doors and ...._

 

_\- and? what?_

_\- Raj you are killing me and I'll murder you if you don't tell me_

 

_\- He was leaving WITH Magnus._

_\- They were walking out really close together and I mean_

_\- TOGETHER!! TOGETHER !!!_

 

_\- HOLY SHIT!!_

_\- are you saying what I think you're saying?_

 

_\- You know my nosy ass followed a little behind them._

_\- Sure enough they headed towards the garage._

_\- They left together, E. In Alec's car_

 

_\- we were so right._

_\- like that is a date or something because Magnus has Thursday evenings off._

_\- holy crap, they're going on a date_

_\- i can feel it in my fucked up big toe_

 

_\- Your fucked up big toe??_

_\- Really? :')_

 

_\- shut up, you know that toe never healed right._

_\- and when some shit is going down my toe throbs_

_\- it's like my spidey sense_

 

_\- Why are you this way?_

_\- Remind me why I love you._

 

_\- do you really want reminding because I will wreck your life right now_

_\- try me_

 

_\- E, please._

 

_\- please what?_

_\- do you need reminding_

 

_\- Why do you have to make this about that?_

_\- Fuck!_

 

_\- *innocent voice* about what?_

 

_\- Innocent my ass_

 

_\- and a fine ass it is._

_\- perfect for grabbing while you ride me_

 

_\- E PLEASE STOP!!_

 

_\- oh so you don't need reminding_

_-no photographic proof needed_

_\- of the way i worship at the body of Raj_

_\- or you pray at the body of Elias_

 

_\- If. You. Don't. Stop._

_\- you'll what??_

_\- waiting, baby._

_\- ah the silent treatment. i see how it is._

_\- i guess that means you'll not be wanting to meet up for our date at your place._

_\- too bad, i'm wearing your favorite joggers again,_

_\- guess you'll miss out_

_\- i'm also really sweaty_

_\- too bad i'm passing your studio right now and damn you look fine._

_\- oh well, guess I'll see you later, baby._

 

_\- Alright, alright, come in and get me._

_\- I fucking hate you so much._

 

_\- no you don't_

* * *

Text Message

Thursday 11:20 PM

 

  _[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- still mad at me?_

 

_\- Do you really want me to answer that?_

 

_\- of course I do._

 

_\- How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you make me cum 3 times ?_

 

_\- this is true._

_\- but i wanted to check anyway._

_\- i promise i was just joking._

 

_\- Please, shut up Elias._

_\- I was never really mad._

_\- It just drives me insane that you make me so ... so..._

 

_\- you do the same to me._

_\- it's scary sometimes._

 

_\- Exactly._

_\- But I'm not complaining please don't think that._

 

_\- i never would, baby._

_\- so um subject change???_

 

_\- Yes please_

_\- I'm too worn out to let this get away from us_

 

_\- okay so how do you think their date is going or went?_

_\- is it weird to wish they were having a good time?_

 

_\- I really don't know_

_\- You mean like why are we so invested in this weird?_

 

_\- yeah, like is it weird that we want them to be happy together??_

 

_\- No it's not weird. They're our friends and we care_

_\- And we're nosy and I'm sure they both know that about us_

_\- Besides we only talk to each other about it so ...no harm_

 

_\- true._

_\- thanks for making me feel better about it_

 

_\- You're welcome babe._

_\- OH SHIT!!_

 

_\- what?_

_\- talk to me Raj??_

 

_\- BABE! OMG Alec just texted me, hold on._

 

_\- holy crap_

_\- weird esp timing shit._

_\- okay._

* * *

Text Message

Thursday 11: 45 PM 

 

_[From: My ballet brother from another mother]_

_\- Raj, do you have a moment?_

_\- It's sort of important._

_\- But it's okay if you don't I'll just text you tomorrow._

_\- I don't want to interrupt if you're talking to Eli._

 

_\- Nah, I'm here, Alec._

_\- What's up?_

_\- Everything okay?_

 

_\- Everything is fine. Please don't worry._

_\- It's just. You're one of my best friends and well..._

_\- You needed to know before things go public._

_\- Okay ..._

 

_\- Take your time._

_\- You don't have to rush yourself ._

_\- You know that_

 

_\- Thanks_

_-_

_-_

_\- I'm, well- I'm dating Magnus Bane._

_\- I'm hoping to make it a little more official tomorrow._

 

_\- ALEC LIGHTWOOD YOU FREAKING GOD!!!!_

_\- You landed Magnus Bane._

_\- Damn I am so proud of you, and happy for you, and Magnus and_

_\- This is awesome news, A._

 

_\- So it's not weird to you at all?_

_\- That we connected this way, I mean we're so different._

_\- And why are you calling me a god, you're nuts. Raj._

 

_\- No it isn't weird ._

_\- You guys look really good together._

_\- Not going to lie to you and say I didn't think there was chemistry there before_

_\- I can see you two complementing each other well._

_\- And you are a god, Magnus is beautiful and charming and hot_

_\- and you step out of the closet and land the most eligible bachelor at NYAI_

_\- look at you go... you're amazing Alec._

 

_\- Raj, please. You're embarrassing me, buddy._

_\- But thank you for understanding._

_\- And for seeing the positives. They mean a lot to me._

 

_\- Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you._

_\- And you're welcome._

_\- I'm here anytime you need to talk, A._

_\- I mean it._

 

_\- Thank you._

_\- I'll see you tomorrow?_

 

_\- I'm betting you'll be with Magnus  ;)_

 

_\- It's what I'm hoping for._

 

_\- Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow,_

_\- And again, I'm happy for you, and proud of you_

 

_\- Thanks, Raj._

_\- Good night._

* * *

Text Message 

12:01 PM

 

_[From: my primo ballerino <3]_

_\- E, Babe???_

_\- You still there?_

 

_\- yeah baby just waiting on you._

_\- everything okay._

 

_\- ELIAS HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE WERE RIGHTTTTTTTTT_

_\- THEY'RE FUCKING DATING_

_\- E THEY ARE DATING_

_\- D- A -T - I - N - G_

_\- Your Magnus, My Alec._

_\- He just told me._

 

_\- OH MY FUCKING GOD_

_\- I'M SCREAMING_

_\- adfkjakljkgjkahg_

_\- actual verbal confirmation_

_\- well textual_

 

_\- Yes._

_\- This is real._

 

_\- I'm happy for them. Like really happy_

 

_\- He wanted me to know because_

_\- Well they're going public soon._

_\- I'm nervous with the way people are at the Institute but.._

_\- We need to be there for them, E._

 

_\- without a doubt Raj._

_\- we'll be there. whatever they need._

_\- even if it's just a smile of a nod, or a friendly face._

_\- I'm with you baby. We'll be there for them_

_\- how proud of Alec are you right now??_

 

_\- You're the sweetest, E._

_\- And I'm really proud. He really went for what he wanted._

_\- He'd held it back for so long_

_\- I'm a little in awe of him._

 

_\- that's a beautiful thing_

_\- HE DID THAT!!!!_

_\- Alec Lightwood claimed his truth and his man._

_\- this is pretty damn cool_

 

_\- It really is._

_\- And, E?_

 

_\- yeah baby?_

 

_\- Thanks for being there with me on this._

_\- I love you._

 

_\- you're welcome._

_\- you're here with me too remember_

_\- for Magnus this is a big deal_

_\- i'm scared for him_

_\- and I love you too._

 

 

_\- Don't be scared, babe._

_\- Magnus is amazing, he's fighting his demons, and doing it with style._

_\- Plus he has good friends in your crew to back him up and hold him when he needs it._

 

_\- we would never let him down, you're right_

_\- thanks._

__\- now get to bed, we have a couple to meet in the morning_  _

 

_\- That we do._

_- <3 _

* * *

 

Text Message 

Friday 8:45 AM

 

  _[From: My b-boy babe]_

_\- they're ridiculously smitten_

_\- you did see that didn't you?_

 

_\- Indeed I did._

_\- The crowd was freaking Alec out a little_

_\- But I've never seen him that calm about it_

_\- Sure he was nervous but something made him relax_

 

_\- SOMEONE, baby._

_\- Magnus. his presence made things visibly different in the way Alec held himself._

_\- their connection is intense._

 

_\- Tell me about it._

_\- I felt it rolling off of them ._

_\- Geez is that what it's like when people are around us, ya think ?_

 

_\- possibly ;)_

_\- but yeah things are going to be crazy with the busybodies for awhile._

_\- can't wait for Camille to find out_

_\- she's going to lose her shit._

 

_\- Good she deserves it._

_\- After what she did to Magnus._

_\- He looked really happy too, babe._

_\- Your friend looked at peace this morning_

 

_\- yes she deserves all the hell this world has to offer her._

_\- hope she chokes on the news._

_\- and yeah, he really did look happy and peaceful._

_\- he deserves it._

_\- they both do._

 

_\- Damn right they do._

_\- Class starting, I'll see you later babe._

_\- Prepare to be kissed_

 

_\- i always am prepared. xo_


End file.
